Goodbye To The Old and Say Hello To The New
by xD.livinitup
Summary: As Ally was about to decline the MUNY offer she found out something surprising and hurtful from the very own Team Austin, making her leave to MUNY without them knowing. Now shes back and EVERYTHING about her has change over the past years. Say goodbye to that old Ally Dawson and say Hello to this NEW Ally Dawson. First ever written Fanfic.Not a perfect writer but give this a chance
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fan fiction I wrote :p**

**So please read and review and hopefully you guys like it (:**

**Enjoy ~ (:**

Prologue part 1- 3 years ago

Ally Dawson POV

_Ok I gotta do this. No no no I can't. It's my dream. Ugh no I can't leave my friends though UGHH! My mind is just all scrambled up. I don't know what to do..._

So 3 days ago earlier that morning I go downstairs to eat my breakfast. I'm usually alone in the morning everyday because my dad and my sister Cassidy usually leaves early to work. As I was going to the refrigerator. There was a note and envelope that was stick to the refrigerator from a magnet. The note was from my dad.

_Ally ,_

_Checked the mail this morning and found this letter for you. Hopefully whatever it says it be good. Tell me all about it when you come to Sonic Boom for your shift. I made a strawberry smoothie and there still one yogurt left inside the fridge btw. Good Morning Ally-gator and love you_

_-Dad_

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the smoothie and yogurt and placed it down the counter next to the refrigerator. I took the envelope out from the fridge and take a look at it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I seen it. It was from MUNY my dream school. I've been wanting to go to this school ever since I was little. I never knew why they gave me this letter. I never fully conquer my fear in singing in front of people . I ripped the envelope and took out the letter. As I started reading my eyes widen.. I. Could. Not. Believe. It.

_Dear Allyson Marie Dawson,_

_Congratulations you got accepted to MUNY. I would like to recommend you a full scholarship to MUNY and start this school knew you had talent in music and knew you were a right fit to attend this school. It's a big opportunity and I know it's a dream for everyone to go to MUNY. Hopefully this is a dream to you too. Congratulations again and hope you consider on going here. Please contact to the Principal of this school :_

_Deborah Hall-_

_009-123-45000_

_email: or the school in general-_

_009-000-12345_

_email: muny_

_ASAP To confirm this offer or any questions about this. Thank you and have a nice day._

_Deborah Wilson_

_Principal of MUNY_

_I Got Accepted..._

_Should I take this._

_Or should I stay?_

_What am I suppose to do?_

* * *

And from this day, this have been on my mind. I didn't know what to do. Part of myself says yes go to your dream school. Live your dream and start your career. But at the same time I was thinking I stop my own dream already and everything for my Best Friend in the whole world. Austin Moon so he can live his dream instead. Making the other part of myself say no and also I don't want to leave my friends that always make my day shine bright everyday when I see them. And also who I call my family is Team Austin. Trish De La Rosa, Dezmond 'Dez', and Austin Moon. They are a big part of my life. This is just making it difficult for me to decide. Maybe just maybe I will say no and just live my new dream with Team Austin.

Hmm...

* * *

It turn 8:00 pm that day and that mean my shift was almost up and I had to closed up sonic boom that day since it was my turn and it was only me working. I started cleaning up the place and then I locked the place up and walked to Austin house. I was going to Austin's since I knew Tris and Dez was also there too and I wanted to hang with them too. I haven't told them about it yet because I still haven't decided what to do yet and I knew if I told them now they probably be proud but make me decline it at the same time since they want Team Austin to stay together forever. As I walking I thought about the offer again. They said they want me this school year. It's already summer but its about to end in about 6 weeks since school is gonna start. This means if I do leave I have to leave to New York really soon. I kept over thinking the offer more and more and then suddenly.

I was halfway to Austin's house and i started to remember when I told my dad and big sister Cassidy (1 1/2 year older) about the letter from MUNY the day I got the letter when I went to my shift for Sonic Boom. They were thrilled that I got into MUNY. They knew it was my dream going to that school. Well my old dream. They told me to go for it. But as I told them that I might say no because of Team Austin. Cassidy and Dad understand but my dad was also very disappointed that I might give this opportunity up. _"You know Ally-gator, as much as you care about Team Austin you need to start caring for yourself and live your own dreams._" as he told me that day. This made me think more about the offer more.

* * *

When I was already in front of Austin house. I decided walking to the back way and climb the tree since it was next to Austin's bedroom window and thats how we usually go to Austin's bedroom whenever we go hangout at his place. We never knew why we never go to the front door but his parent never cared anyway when we do that so we just been doing that ever since. As I saw the window open and saw all of them just chilling in his bed talking it made me smile for just seeing them. It made me think all the memories we had. From Austin stealing my song to him performing in New York on New Year to going to Shiny Money's cabin at the lake and a bunch of other memories. It made me smile more just thinking about all the memories. And it made me realize that I should say no to MUNY. I knew from my heart that I can't leave team Austin. They mean so much to me. Especially Austin. I love and care about him so much. And it's more than just a friendly way. I actually love him. He was my first kiss from the day I performed with him in my mom's book signing. I even lost my virginity from him cause we were at this 1st ever party i went to and we were drunk being stupid but it was still amazing with him. I care so much about him and I don't want to leave him. I know we ain't together yet but I'm hoping it will soon. We done so much together like we are a couple and people think that too. And if I leave I knew I will lost my chance to be his girlfriend. I care so much for him and everyone in Team Austin. I don't want to leave. And this was for sure my decision. Saying no to MUNY and living my life with Austin and the team.

As I got out of my thoughts I went back to reality and realize Ive been standing there just for a whole 5 minutes. I walked to to the tree and started climbing. I tried to climbed up slowly just so they won't hear me climbing since I want to try and scare them to death and I do mean try. As I was close to his window I tried and peek a little and try not let myself get caught. I started to duck down and when I count down to 3 I would popped up and scare them. Okay here it goes

_3...2..._

"Man Ally is so ANNOYING!"

I stopped myself and I just froze.

* * *

**So what you think so far? (: I will update the 2nd part/rest of the Prologue tomorrow or soon. Please review just to see your thoughts about what you think of the story coming along. (Sorry if that didn't make sense lol)**

**Keep Calm and Smile ~ 3 (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue part 2**

**Enjoy (: **

"Man Ally is so ANNOYING!"

I stopped myself and I just froze, when I heard that. That came out of Trish's mouth.

" I know right and I thought I was annoying but Ally is WAY more annoying" said Dez

As they said that I could felt my heart break. I can not believe they said that. I started to tear up but I tried to be quiet so they won't hear me.

"Dez you ARE annoying!" -Trish

"So not as annoying as Ally... Hey have you guys seen my pet mouse Kermie" -Dez

Trish rolled her eyes

"Anyways.. Ally omg she looks like a grandma everyday. With those ugly brown boots and hideous clothes and not to mention her hair. Just PLAIN ugly. I'm too embarrassed to be seen with her."

As she said this I started to cry more but silently and started looking at my boots, floral dress, and hair. Then I started hear them talk. And I never felt more sad when suddenly I heard Austin talking.

"Right! Like I know you guys know this and I do too. I know Ally really LOVES me and it just creepy. I tried to be nice and show that I do like her back since I feel bad and sorry for her. But HECK I'm tired of being nice to Ally! I don't want her to think I do like her back which I dont! Do you know how she is in bed? Ugh not even gonna tell you but Kira is way much better ." I saw him smile when he starting talking about Kira. Which made me cry even more.

"Woah Ew! And have you seen her body?! More like a body of a 12 year old boy" Said Trish

"She looks like my cousin Paul but with long hair and... is a girl" Dez said and they all started laughing.

Then they still kept talking about me for a whole hour and I heard all of it. From Ally this to Ally that. All of them just constantly making fun of me and it makes them all crack up. I couldn't take it anymore I'm done with all of this I jumped out of the tree and ran to my house.

* * *

When I was at my house I closed the front door shut and ran all the way upstairs to my room. Luckily no one was home yet. When I was at my room I locked the door and suddenly I collapsed on the floor crying.

I started crying for about a whole 30 minutes and I started thinking about all the awful things they said. It made me cry more and more.

All I could think about is how hurt I was. They crushed my heart. I thought of them as my 2nd family. I gave up my own dream for them! I thought I can trust them. They were so important in my life that no one can explain. And what hurts the most is that I really did love Austin and I thought he did too. THey were ALL just LIEES!. They betrayed me! They just ugh! I'm just **so mad**... so sad.. _so hurt _

I stopped crying at about an hour. I was just glad no one was not at home yet. I started to stand up and while I was standing up I was facing this round mirror that was hanging on my wall. I saw my reflection. I look at myself, my face, my body, and what I was wearing. The plain ugly brown hair, the blue grandma floral dress, the hideous brown boots, and my "12 year old boy body". I can hear them in my mind saying _ugly. ugly. ugly. ugly._ I saw that my eyes started to get watery but I fight back the tears. I said to myself "No not this time. I will not cry for them. I will not." and I didn't.

A few minutes later I got out of my room and walk to the hallway. I walked to the left and headed to the closet room that was just next to Cassidy's room which her room is next to mine. I opened the closet room and took out 2 big black luggages that was in the middle shelf and I bring it to my room. I laid it on my bed opened it and then I went to my closet, took out half of my clothes that was not my granny clothes but just a little decent normal clothes which was just old pairs of jeans and some t-shirts that was just a little big on me and I started packing...

After I got done packing I took out my flip phone that was in my dress pocket and started dialing _0-0-9-1-2-3-4-5-0-0-0 _

_ring ring ring_

_ring ring ring_

**Principal **/ Ally

**"Hello this Deborah Hall principal of MUNY. How may I help you?"**

"Uhh Hi this is Ally Dawson. I'm calling you about the scholarship you offered me."

**"Ah yes! Ally Dawson. You have such wonderful talent that would be good to have in this school. Are you interested on going or do have some questions first?" **

"Actually I'm just wondering if I can go MUNY right now and start..."

**"Excellent! I'm so greatful that you want to go. Of course you can come to MUNY now. It'll be really great if you can come early. Lots of students are so they can get see what the school looks like and get used to it and also decorate their rooms which you will have all by your self actually. You don't need to pay for your plane ticket. We will pay for you and we send it to you and hopefully you be in New York by Sunday or Monday."**

"Great thank you for this opportunity. Well I see you in a couple days. Good night thanks again and bye!"

**" Your very welcome dear and thank you for wanting to this school see you in a couple days! Night!"**

* * *

I told my dad and Cassidy the next morning during breakfast. They were excited that I'm going to MUNY. But they were wondering why I'm leaving early. Today is Friday and I told them I'll be imma leave to New York in 2-3 days. I lied and told them that the school said its a good idea to be there early so I can see the school for the first time and get used to the place and to decorate my room which I have to myself and I thought it was also a good idea myself. Luckily dad believe me but I knew from the corner of my eye Cassidy didn't just cause she knows when I'm lying or not but she just ignored it (for now).

* * *

After breakfast it turn 9:00. That means me and Cassidy need to go to Sonic boom for our shifts. We got ready, told our dad that were leaving for our shifts and left 10 minutes later. We drove to the mall in Cassidy's car and it was only a 5-10 minute drive. When we found a parking spot I was about to open the car and leave but Cassidy stopped me. We stayed in the car for a little while.

"Now Ally tell me the real reason why you going to MUNY. Cause I know for sure you were gonna say no to them for your friends." Cassidy look straight into my eyes in seriousness. But when she said 'friends' my eyes turn sad and hurt and I was getting watery.

Cassidy saw and she looked concern, " Alls what happens?"

I told the about everything that happen that night. I started to tear a little bit while telling. After I told Cassidy I can see anger in her eyes and I can see her hands turn into fists!

"THOSE TWO FACE BITCHES! Ugh I SWEAR WHEN I SEE THEM-"

I interrupted her

" No Cassidy don't. No violence you know hate it. Just don't do anything for me... Please I don't want anything to happen."

Cassidy eyes turn soft and she gave me a hug. I started sobbing into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Ally! I promise I won't do anything. But one day something gonna bite them in the ass you just wait and see"

I laughed

"Haha like I will. I'm leaving in a couple of days and I don't even want to see them. But thank you Cassidy."

After the long hug and a few minutes for both of us to be calm and cool down we got out of the car and head to Sonic Boom.

* * *

It was 12:00 and it was time for me and Cass Lunch break. Cass left for a minute to go to the post office in the mall to get the mail for the store. I was in the practice room just sitting on the bench playing some melody in the piano. Then I just start singing my heart out.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Yeah_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up_

_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You never really can fix my heart_

After I finish singing I hear someone opening the door. That must be Cassidy.

"ALLY! Come down! I have a envelope for you!" She screamed

I went downstairs and I went over to Cassidy which she was next to the counter and she handed me the envelope.

I open it and it was my plane ticket.

Cassidy saw what it was and asked me " When you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night..." I exclaimed

* * *

It was Saturday night and my dad was driving me with Cassidy to the airport. My dad was telling me the whole drive there how much he was gonna miss me and what not. Then he started asking me questions how Austin and them took it. I lied and told him it went okay and they understand and how they gonna "miss me". Which I know were lies. They didn't know that I know all the stuff they said to me last night and how I'm even leaving and good thing they never stopped by at Sonic Boom at all today or yesterday. I turned off my phone the whole day yesterday and today but before I did I deleted all my contacts except my dad's and Cassidy's # I'm pretty sure they never even texted me or called me cause they probably said they never gonna talk to me no more...

As we reached the airport. They helped me with my luggages and took me inside. When we went inside I went to the TV screens where it showed which gate the airlines are at. I found New York Airlines to be upstairs in gate 4B. I told them that I had to go upstairs but before that, we told each others our goodbyes. I hugged dad first and I could see him tear up. While we hugging I told him I was gonna miss him so much and told him he can do whatever him and Cassidy want with the practice room and change it. He questions me but he could tell that I didn't want to answer and he understand and gave me one last big hug. Then I went to Cassidy and I could already see her crying already it made me smile and giggle and I started to tear too and we hugged. I whispers to her "Don't do anything bad to them no matter what happened.." Cassidy whispered back "ok but I'm not gonna promise that something will happen cause I really want to blow their heads off." I started giggling a little then she said " Forget what they said ok? Just prove them wrong when you come back ok." We hugged out more and I started holding two of my luggage in both my hands "I love you guys! Imma miss you guys so much." Then my dad said "Promise you'll come visit us soon." "Yea come visit us ok." Cass also said. I smiled "I'll see or I'll let you guys visit me and we go shopping at Times Square." we both giggled then I waved to them and started heading upstairs. I saw them wave off and head out the door.

* * *

"Welcome to New York Airlines. Please put your seatbelts cause we now be flying to New York. Thank you for riding on New York Airlines" I sitted next to the window looked out the window. I can see that we're moving. I thought about what Cassidy said, _"...just prove them wrong when you come back"_ and I thought to myself

_Time for change..._

_Good Bye to this old Ally Dawson and Hello to this new Ally Dawson I'm going to be_

* * *

**_Thank you guys for giving this story a shot (: Please review . So I can get your feedback_**

**Song: Fix A Heart- Demi Lovato **

**I do not own the song but I do own the story c: **

**(Hope you) Have A Nice Day Guys ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is somewhat a part 3 of a prologue but its with Cassidy's POV c:**

**Enjoy and thank you guys for reviewing c: please keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

_6 weeks later_

_Beep beep beep beep _

_*hit the alarm button on the alarm clock* _

Ugh whoop dee doo! It's the first day of school how great! Note the sarcasm. That is the last place I want to go to right now. All I want to see is my boyfriend Elliot. Yea I have "friends" lots of them. I'm pretty much popular I guess in school. Unlike Ally, she was labeled a good two shoes nerd. But as a sister I never been ashamed of her and has her kinda live our separate lives though when we go to school. But I'm never ashamed to call her in the hallways when people are around and say hey or to even tell people she's my sister. But this school year she won't be with me. It sucks but I know it was for the best for her and she wanted to... well all because of these three idiot bitches Ugh! These three are the least people what I wanted to see on the entire earth! I'm really dramatic but no! They broke my own sister's heart and I hated that.

Before school started me and dad went to New York after two weeks she went there. She turn out to be pretty ok but still hurt. But I could tell she's changing cause first she got rid of her flip phone and got an iPhone 5! It's really funny how confused she get with the new technology but she likes it. She showed us around New York and we did a lot of shopping which was great! She got some new clothes and I did too! Then she showed us her room in MUNY, and me and her did a lot of decorating when I was there and her room looks pretty great.

It was pretty great seeing Ally again and I told her I would always visit her every holiday or school break when I can.

Before me and dad left to go back to Miami, Ally told me this:

_"Cass, thank you for everything. It still hurts me inside cause I still care. But forget about me do good in school and you better do your homework!_" We both laughed and I looked at Alls eyes and I can see hurt in her eyes I gave her a hug and whisper _"I'll miss you Alls. Take care"_

In my mind I'm just like, _"These asshole gonna get it."_

* * *

I rolled up to school in my white range rover car and I see Elliot waiting for me. As I got out I gave him a peck on the lips and we walked inside hand in hand to get our schedule and locker.

While I was gone Elliot helped cover for Sonic Boom since he likes to help out a lot. He told me that they constantly would come asking for Alls and the practice room to record some songs. Gladly he didn't let them go use the practice room and he told them excuses about Ally or tell she out of town with us. I told him about the situation and same too he was pissed. He cared for Ally like his own sister and he would do anything for her but like what Ally promised no violence or drama and he respected that. But me of course not!

Me and him went our separate ways to find my locker since it was at the end of the other hallway from his. I reached my locker. And started to opened it. I took out my supplies from my bag then put the bag in the locker. Just as I was about to close it I can feel some people behind me.. I knew who they were. Three two face bitches who broke Alls' heart. I started clenching and one hand turn into a fist but I hid it so they didn't see.

_"Hey Cassidy!"_ - All three said at the same time.

* * *

_**So I wonder what Cassidy gonna do and say when the gang talks to her? Violence involve lol?**_

**Sorry guys that I'm breaking this POV down into two parts lol .-. **

**Please review again guys. It do mean alot.**

**I'd try to update the rest of the POV hopefully today but if not tomorrow or soon. And then we can start the story. Give me some advice or anything you want to happen in this story. **

**Keep reviewing and thanks again for reading (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

"_Hey Cassidy!"_

I took a moment to put a fake smile on my face and then turn "OMG! Hey guys!" they bought the sarcasm. When I look at the three of them it just disgust me. Ugh! I'm glad Ally left.

"Uhm how was your summer? and where's Ally? We haven't seen her in a while." Austin said.

"Yea we didn't see her with you when you arrived earlier and we tried contacting her during summer, you too." said Trish. They actually did try during summer but I just ignore them little assholes even though they constantly be texting me every day.

"She probably lost her songbook before school started and is throwing a tantrum right now." said Dez and the whole gang started laughing.

My fake smile faded. **Oh. no. they. didn't. Thats it! **

"Hahaha!" I mocked at them and they seem to noticed cause they stopped laughing and turn quiet. "Omg Hahaa I know right!" I still mocked at them and rolled my eyes at them.

Austin raised an eyebrow then said "So uhm, where's Ally?"

"Hm I don't know..." putting my hands up.

"Why don't you go look for Kira instead..." they all raised an eyebrow and was confused.

Then I stepped closer to them and I leaned into Austin so only him and the other two can hear, "You know since she's better in bed than Ally.___"_ Their eyes widen when I said that. I smirked and thought, _assholes got caught._

Austin started to rub his neck from his hand and started stuttering, "U-uh w-what you talking about Cassidy?"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT AUSTIN!" I shouted

Everyone in the hallway got quiet after I said that and all the attention came from us. I was so heated then all of a sudden Elliot came walking to me. He hold my shoulder cause he knew any second I was gonna slap Austin in the face.

"Babe, calmed down. You're causing a scene. You know Ally doesn't want this to happen. Just calm down." just from his words it calmed me down. "Lets go to class." Elliot said a few minutes later while he took my hand and we were about to walk off but first I looked at the the three assholes and told them ,

"You lucky Elliot came cause if not, I would've slap the shit out of you..." and I saw Elliot giving them the death glare. Then we started walking but after two steps I stopped turned around look at them who are still standing and said,

"Oh and by the way, about Ally, she aint gonna be here no more. Cause of some people."

I could see the look on their face which was full of confused, surprised, and a tad guilt. I 'wonder' why...

* * *

Whoop de doo! I'm spending the rest of the day working! Note the sarcasm again.

This is also the second least place I want to be at.

School was ok I guess, I just hate when a bunch of people ask me why Alls left. Like they ever cared about her. I just told them mind their own business and to better not start rumors! Cause everybody knows I **hate** rumors!

I was taking my 5 minute break while going upstairs and looking at the practice room. I can feel Ally inside of me. Which is weird I know. But I know how much this practice room mean to her. This bring so much memories to her! I don't want to take redecorate it, but she insists. Me and my dad probably just gonna re-paint the walls and change the furnitures to something better Ally would like or something...

After my 5 minute break, I went downstairs. But while I was going down stairs. I see a tall red head guy, a short girl with black curls, and another guy with blonde bleach hair entering the store._ Great kill me now before I kill them._

I could tell they could see anger in my eyes cause they slowly approached to the stairs.

I walked down the stairs yelling, "WHY YOU HERE?!" and was now facing them. I saw them backed up. I talked again, "Look I don't have time for your bullshit excuses or whatever I have to work. Now if you excuse me please don't ever come here again unless you're ACTUALLY gonna buy an instrument. Thank you." I faked smile and walked behind the counter.

"Look we just want to see Ally." Trish said. They walked to the counter and was facing me again.

"Why?! So you can make fun of Ally again? Is that why?" I fired back

Then Dez answered "What you talki-"

"CUT THE CRAP!" I yelled back. They all stayed quiet.

"I know what you said about Ally! *starts mocking* Oh Ally annoying! Kira is better than Ally! Oh Ally is ugly! EVERYTHING!... Oh and you want know who told me this? A-L-L-Y Ally! She heard everything! All the crap you said about her when she went to your house." I was so frustrated and angry when I told them.

Their eyes widen and I could see guilt in their eyes. They all froze.

I calm for a seconds and told them strictly, "Now will you three assholes leave this STORE!"

They were about to move and leave but Austin spoke up, "Look can we atleast see her and say so-" I interrupted him

"You can't Austin. None of you can. Like I told you at school she's not here." I exclaimed in a tone voice.

Austin spoke again, "Wher-"

I interrupted him again "*sigh* She left to MUNY Austin."

Their eyes widen and was shocked. "She never even told us she got offered to MUNY..." Austin spoke again

"She was.. The night when you three assholes were talking crap..." I could see how guilty they look. I even see Trish about to tear up. I continued talking,

"... and you guys want to know something? I knew what Ally's actual answer was for the offer when she recieved it. And you want to know what's that?.. She was gonna decline... I knew that cause I know Ally. Ally was gonna decline for you guys. You guys were really important to her. But after she overheard you bitches, she just wanted to leave... You have no idea how hur-"

_*zzz zzz*_

I got interrupted from a phone vibrate. It was Austin's. I saw his phone hanging in the pocket of Austin's plaid red shirt. The screen was facing me and it was lighting up it was a text message, I could see the contact name and it said: Babe: Kira c;

Ugh! I got angry again, "ALL YOU JUST LEAVE!" I shouted while pointing to the door.

I saw all their faces sad, guilty and I could see Trish tear up more. They turned and started walking to the door and all of them were dead silence. But before they leave...

"Hey! WAIT! Austin!" I ran to him. He turn and when he faced me,

**_SMACK!_** *slap across the face really hard*

Man that felt so good!

* * *

**So what you guys think? (:**

**Please keep reviewing and give me your thoughts. Also give some ideas on what you guys want to happen in the story. **

**Thank you ALL for reading this story. It really means alot. **

**I try my best to update really soon. I know from the reviews you guys can't wait for the New Ally. [x Again review and give me some ideas for the story.**

**Thanks you guys once again for reading :D Never knew you guys would like this lame story lol (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow you have no idea how thankful I am for your guys for actually reading this story. I never knew people will like this story (: **

**I am sorry for the wait. My summer vacation has been busy for the past few weeks such as going out of town, shopping, or babysitting. I really had no time to go on the laptop and publish some chapters but here I am now. And thanks again for some ideas for the story. I got a couple of your guys' suggestions to put in the story. Keep sending in more ideas and review. **

**So anyways here it is! Enjoy everyone ~ (:**

* * *

_3 years later_

Ally POV

_Attention Passengers. Good morning everyone. It's 8 in the morning and we will be landing shortly. Please put you're seatbelts on and thank you for flying Miami Airlines. _

"UGHH" that little groan that came out of my mouth after the flight attendant said that on the speakers.

Guess who's going back to Miami?! Mee!

Yay :D _*sarcasm* _

From the past few years alot has happened and changed for me. I'm not that old Ally Dawson with that ugly plain hair, ugly granny clothes, and many ugly stuff about me. Nope I'm the new and improved Ally and I really love it like this. What has made me changed to the new Ally Dawson?Well for starters lets talk about looks. My hair has change from plain ugly brown hair to a dark hazelnut type brown hair with a honey type light brown hair on the tips of my hair and on the bottom layer of my hair. My body figure has really changed completely. I don't have that "12 year old boy body". I have a not too skinny body with curves, a perfect stomach, dimples on my back, and a bigger butt and boobs. Next that change is my style. My style is not no ugly granny clothes. Nope it's more like a hipster type style. From designer leggings, varsity jackets, crew necks, crop tops, etc. And lastly my personality and attitude has change. I gotten a little tough and a bit more bitchy I'm still a little shy but I become more outgoing. New York really changed my life.

While I was in New York. I graduated from MUNY and done many successful opportunities all because of MUNY. It really helped me. I starred in two Broadways in New York, performed in the most popular exclusive nightclub in New York, and I even performed with Ariana Grande. Now I've became a solo artist and songwriter to many artists such as Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, etc. and guess what! I even got signed into Starr records.

* * *

After the plane had landed 10 minutes later I found my luggages and looked for Cass and dad. I found them at the front of the airport. Cassidy came running up to me and hug me WAY too hard.

"Cass... I can't... Bre..athee"

Cassidy let go of me and I started to breathe again.

"Haha Sorry sis. And ooh you be looking cute like always." she said with a smirk and "Thanks." I smirked backed too.

I had my hair in a half up-do with little curls in some parts of my hair. My make-up was natural but just put in a little mascara to make my brown eyes popped out more. I was wearing a red varsity jacket, white sleeveless crop top, daisy print leggings, and a cream Oxford shoes **[*]** . After that my dad hugged me took some of my luggages and we walked to his car.

* * *

"I'm so excited you're back home Ally!"

My dad said as he was driving home. I was in the front seat while Cass was in the back.

"Right! Finally you are back home Alls!"

I smiled when they said that but I wasn't glad to be back home. "It's great to be back home." I said with fake enthusiasm and started playing on my white iPhone 5. My dad didnt caught it but I know Cass caught my fake enthusiasm and she knows why.

The radio was on and we were listening to music...

_Coming up next folks is an old song that everybody still knows and loves and it's from the one and only Austin Moon_

_Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's do-_

"Ally why'd you turn it off?" my dad said.

Right when the radio station said his name and especially play that song I just had to turn it off.

"No reason. I just got tired of listening to the radio. That's all" I said with a fake smile.

Deep inside it still hurts me a tad bit cause it brings back old memories but then one specific memory came in mind and it made me angry.

It stayed quiet for a few seconds. Cassidy was playing with her hair I was still on the phone and my dad was just focused on driving. Then my dad broke the silence.

"So Ally you still talk to Austin and them?"

Ugh the last thing I would want to talk about.

"Uhh. Kinda not really. We kinda lost contact." I said with a little unsure.

"Really?! That's a shocker. They hardly well mostly never come by to the store either. Last time I saw them was a couple months ago around the mall with that Kira girl too..."

I clenched my fists when he said Kira's name.

Then he continued. "It's a shame how you guys aren't close no more. I know how important they were."

"Until they broke my heart into millions of pieces." I mumbled.

"What's that Alls?" My dad said. Good thing he never caught it.

"Oh nothing. Yea dad is such a shame I guess..." I said

"LOOK WE'RE HOME!" Cassidy shouted.

It startled me and made me deaf for a second.

Great _*sigh*_ so glad to be home...

* * *

"So Alls. It's your first day back. Wanna hangout today? Go to the beach. Ooh or go shopping. Or we can go to Elliot's and-"

"Aha Ok Cass stopped." I interrupted her so she can stop babbling.

We were in my room and she was helping me unpack.

"Haha sorry. But forreal what you want to do?!" Cass said

"Uhm actually I'm heading to Starr Records. They want me to record some of my songs and Jimmy wants a meeting with me so yeaa sorry Cass..." I said with a apologetic look.

"Oh aww... Well can I come!?" She said

"Uhm I don't know Cass..." I said

"Pleaasseeee. Pretty pleaasseeee" she said with a pout puppy dog face.

Ugh I hate how I give in easily

"Ugh fine." I said with a groan.

"Yay! When are we going?!" she said so ecstatic.

"Well I gotta be there around 12:30. And it's 10 right now so-"

"We gotta get ready!" She interrupted

* * *

"Ugh Cass hurry up! I don't want to be late!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

It was 12 and I didn't want to be late.

"I'm coming... I'm coming.. I'm coming.." I hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. When she came downstairs and saw me she had a surprised look on her face.

"Damn Alls. You look H-O-T-T HOTT!" Cass said

I laughed at that.

I was wearing a grey basic Bralet crop top, a cream color sleeved cardigan, a dark blue high waisted hotpants (shorts shorts), black ankle boots, and I wore a silver cross necklace with a chestnut brown shatchet leather bag (shoulder bag). i curled all my hair but made it a little loose and wore a red beanie over. I put only some eyeliner on the bottom and mascara and wore red lipstick.**[*1]**

"If I was a guy. I'd tapped that" she said in a fake flirtatious way with a wink.

I laughed "Come on let's go" as I walked out of the house while putting my black ray bans on.

* * *

_*at studio*_

"Ok ally last one. you ready?"

Jimmy said on the speakers.

I gave him a thumbs up

3 2 1...

_I'm trying not to pretend, _

_It won't happen again and again like that. _

_I never thought it would end, _

_'cause you got up in my head, in my head like that. _

_And made me happy, baby, love is crazy, _

_So amazing, but it's changing, re-arranging, _

_I don't think I can take anymore _

_'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down, _

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never. _

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around, _

_And it's burning for forever and always. _

_You gotta let it go and be on our way _

_And live for another day, _

_'cause it ain't the same, my baby. _

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after, just disaster. _

_I didn't want it this way, _

_I only wanted to say I loved you right. _

_But now you're walking away, _

_And leaving me here to stay, _

_So foolish of me to wait for you to realize _

_All the things I gave you, made you, _

_Changed you, your dreams came true _

_When I met you, now forget you, _

_Don't want anymore _

_'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down _

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never. _

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around, _

_And it's burning for forever and always. _

_You gotta let it go and be on our way _

_And live for another day, _

_Cause it ain't the same, my baby. _

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after ‒ just disaster. _

_You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me, _

_Not feeling my heart beat, and now I was dying. _

_I am through it, I-I am through all the agony, _

_And now my eyes are drying, trying, _

_No more crying, _

_Lying's just a game. _

_So disaster strikes, _

_And I'm alright _

_'cause my love's on his way... yeah _

_Burning up forever and always... yeah _

_'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down, _

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never. _

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around, _

_And it's burning for forever and always. _

_You gotta let it go and be on our way _

_And live for another day, _

_'Cause it ain't the same, my baby. _

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after ‒ just disaster. _

_'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down, _

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never. _

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around, _

_And it's burning for forever and always. _

_You gotta let it go be on our way _

_And live for another day, _

_'Cause it ain't the same, my baby. _

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after ‒ just disaster, just disaster woah _

_Burning up for forever and always, oh woaheyy.. yeah._

"Great job Ally! Amazing!" Jimmy said very impressed

I smiled and headed out of the sound booth.

As I got out I notice Cassidy wasn't sitting in the couch no more.

"Where's Cass?" I told Jimmy

"Oh I told her about a complementary buffet upstairs and she ran off." He laughed

I rolled my eyes and laughed too._ Typical Cassidy. Eat alot but never gain weight_ I thought in my mind.

"Well while we waiting for your sister to come back. You want to listen to some of your tracks before you leave?" Jimmy suggested.

"Sure" I told him while I took a seat in one of the rolling chairs that was in front of the sound equipment.

Jimmy pushed a few buttons and then it started

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

"This really came out good" I exclaimed with a smile in my face.

"Amazing actually. Come by tomorrow and we can discuss your first album and your first concert that's coming up" Jimmy said with a smile on his face too.

"That's great! I sure will come by tomorrow. Well I should be heading home right now Mr. Starr and finish packing. And to also get Cassidy out of the buffet area." We both laughed and I started holding my bag that was before hanging from the chair I was sitting on and took out my sunglasses and put them on.

"Haha please call me Jimmy. Please meet at my office tomorrow Al-

"Hey daddy!"

The door pulled open and interrupted Jimmy

It was a girl voice and ugh I knew who it was.. But then I hear footsteps. But it was more than one person footstep and then I realized. Oh no

"Hey Jimmy!" They said in a usion.

I'm so glad I wasn't facing them. They can only see the back of me.

"Guys don't you know I was in the middle of working."

"Sorry Jimmy..." Oh gosh that was Austin's voice.

"Yea we just wanted to stopped by after our yoga session upstairs." Kira said after

_Wow they hanging out together? Must've really replaced me after all. Those bitches.. I'm not surprised _

"And we heard that song that was just on in the hallways and it was pretty amazing" Austin continued.

"Yea" I heard the others say

I could feel all their eyes on me even though I wasn't facing them.

"Thanks guys. This lady right here is our new artist." Jimmy exclaimed

"Thats awesome! Who this new cutie then?" Austin said. I could hear a hit after Austin said that and I knew it was Kira hitting his shoulder. I smirked from that. They never knew who this 'new cutie gonna be'

"Wow cutie? I never knew you guys would call me cutie since I'm just ugly to you guys..." I said

I could hear them say huh and was very confused.

"You know...

I turned the rolley chair around and was now facing them even though i still had my sunglasses on and i could now see their confused faces and I could still tell they didn't know who I was with my new look.

"...since I'm that ugly plain girl with granny clothes and a 12 year old boy body."

I stand up and took my eyeglasses off.

They gasped and their eyes widen.

"Ah-A-lly?"

* * *

**So I wonder what will happen next (x ? Oh and can anyone guess what song it was from Austin that was on the radio when they were on the car? Even though it only show a few lyrics lol**

**Please keep reviewing and I'm so so sorry for the wait. **

**Thanks everyone again! You guys are amazing for actually reading this story 3**

**Btw I took some of your guys' suggestions and I wanted Ally's new look to have Ariana Grande's style (: **

**[*] outfit: /r/2j5e2ra/5**

**[*1] outfit: untitled/set?id=90650239**

**Songs:**

**1st song: Disaster- Jojo**

**2nd song: Legohouse- Ed Sheran **

**I do not own songs or anything. I only own this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! More than 100 reviews already! Thanks you guys! I'm so glad everyone likes the story(: **

**Well sorry for another cliffy ._. I know some of you guys are getting impatient just by reading the reviews. Well here it is everyone! **

**Enjoy and make sure to review ~ (:**

* * *

"Ah-A-lly?"

I heard Austin said stuttering.

I walked up to them and face really close to Austin

"Suprise to see me?" I smirked

Austin started talking again "we-

"OMG Ally!" I hear Cassidy shouting as she opened the door and interuppted.

I could see her pushing them out of the way and roughly pushed Austin out of the way.

When she faced me she started talking,

"Omg Ally. The buffet here is ahh-mazing! You gotta try this cupcake." She handed me this small cupcake and I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little.

As she was done she turned around and she finally saw Austin and them. "Ugh eww. Never knew I see these bitches again" She said with a disgusted face. Then she turned back to me. "Oh and Dad has been trying to call you."

I took out my iPhone 5 outta my bag to check after she said that and I could hear gasps when I took it out. Obviously surprised haha which made me roll my eyes and smirked.

After I saw the missed calls, I turned to a confused Jimmy to tell him I'm leaving.

"I gotta go . I mean Jimmy. See you tomorrow bye." I waved

He smiled and waved off "Bye Ally. See you tomorrow! Come by here same time."

I started walking off and I could still see them all have shocked faces. I looked at Austin to see him dumbfounded and then I walked up to him, he gulped when I was facing him. I took one of his hands and turn it around to the palm side, laid it flat, and then I put the small cupcake in his hand. I winked at him and also smirked and started walking again. I opened the door and walked off followed by Cassidy. Cassidy told me while walking, "You know you should've have gave that perfectly good cupcake to me instead of him, who keep having a dumb look on his face." She told me quietly but loud so they could hear too. I rolled my eyes and chuckled when she said that. While I was walking I could feel some eyes on me the whole time from behind when I left especially one specific blonde dude cause I heard a slap in the arm and scream: "Austin!" from no other than Kira. I smirked and it made me and Cass laughed.

* * *

So I guess the only reason why dad called me so I can watch the store while he go do "important" aarons.

Great first day back home and in already working. Yippee! -.-

Cass came too but left me 30 minutes later to go look for Elliot in the mall so they could make out or something. So I'm stuck here alone.

It was pretty slow today. No one really bother to come. Only 4 costumes came from the past 2 hours. I might as well close it for a little while and start my break early since no one is here. I put up a sign on the door saying "On Break! Be back soon!" And started going back on the counter. I stayed there for a while since I didn't feel like facing the practice room upstairs. I didn't know what it would look like now. Cass and dad never bother to tell me about the practice room even though I never brought it up. They probably took everything out...hopefully.

Well if I want to know if they change the room or not, I might as well go check. I walked upstairs and headed to the door. I flew that door open and I see the practice room...

It never changed. There was a couple of storage boxes here but Everything was the same, it looked like no one ever come up here cause it looked really dusty.

I walked inside and I was in the middle of the room then I saw the wooden brown piano. I went up to it and sat down. I started playing some melodies and then I saw a brown leathery thingy by the side of the piano. I knew what it was just by the first look. It was my brown leather songbook. I saw the 'A' in the front cover. I grabbed the book and faced it to me. Just by touching the book brings back alot. I never brought the book with me to New York. I just left it here and I totally forgot about it while I was in New York. I flip through the pages and it was all full of songs and diary entries from long time ago. The songs was full of stuff I wrote for Austin and the entries was just me talking about summer with them and my feelings for Austin. Then I looked through the page where I last wrote. This was the day that I found out...

_July 19_

_Dear Diary,_

_Still have no clue with the MUNY offer. And I still never told Team Austin about the offer either. I might as well tell them tonight when I meet them over at Austin's place. But for some reason my heart is telling no. As much as I want to go. I don't want to leave and not live my life without them. They're too important to me. I love them..._

And then I stopped cause I remember i was gonna finish writing at the end of that day since dad was constantly yelling me to go back to work.

I had mixed emotions after I read this. I was angry but I was hurt. Cause the stuff that happened of course replayed in my mind again. I put the book down at the side of the piano. Then I started looking down to see me positioning my fingers to the piano so I can play a melody. Then I saw a note on my lap. This must've fell out of my songbook when I was flipping through pages. I picked it up and started reading.

_There's no way I can make it without you._

Just by reading this I started to turn angry. I ripped that note up. Cause of course this bullshit was just Lies! Lies! Lies! I thought.

Their life was all better without me! They say they loved me but they didn't! They never needed me! And they weren't one who wasn't hurt! I was the one who thought someone actually loved me! No no no! They are just UGHH!

I started to get more furious. I needed to calm down.. Then I saw my leather book and I grabbed it and threw it out the door really hard since I left the door open. I could here it crashed somewhere downstairs but I didn't cared. I groaned really loud. Then I got up and paced back and forth so I could calmed down.

* * *

After a few minutes I calmed down and went back to the piano bench.

I started playing a song. I made a long time after that incident happened...

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

I could feel a tear coming down but I hold it in. I refuse to cry.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

After I was down I sighed then put my arms on the keyboards and use my hands to hold my head.

But after a few seconds I heard a little knock from the door. I'm pretty sure it was my dad who was back from his aarons. I put my head up turned and said "hey da-"

But as I turned it wasn't dad. I was shocked who it was standing in the doorway and it wasn't just one.. Three actually standing from my doorway.

"Uhmm... He-ey" they all said in a usion.

* * *

**Another cliffy :o ! Sorry guys (/.\)... But no worries the next chapter gonna be up tomorrow :D.**

**I'll try really hard to update a chapter atleast once a day or two. But if not be patient and I'll sure to update as soon as possible(: **

**Thank you guys again for reading. I really had no hope for this story at all but you guys are making me change my mind(:**

**Hope you guys are having a good day! **

**Good night! Good Morning or Good Afternoon! Depending on when you're reading this lol xD.**

**Please review btw and give me some ideas if you guys want on this story and hopefully I'd can work something out c: ... **

**Thanks again. **

_**Song:Demi Lovato-Skyscraper**_

_**I do not own anything except this story **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! As promise I'd update toomorrow which is today so here it is :D**

***Just giving you a heads up there will be lots of cuss words in this chapter!***

**Well anyways enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Uhmm. He-ey" they all said in a usion.

"Why are you here?!" I said with an attitude and walked up to them. Facing them.

"We just want to talk to you..." Trish said

I scoffed, "Psh? Talk to me?! Really.. About what?! Oh I know.. We gonna talked about how ugly I am huh? You know with my ugly old granny clothes before *looks at Trish* and my ugly boy body *then looks at Dez* and Oh! I forgot one... how I'm not good in bed *looked angrily at Austin*. Yea no thanks..."

"Look, we never meant any of that." Dez added.

"BULLCRAP! Dont lie to my face and tell me you didn't mean a damn thing about what you said about me."

They stayed silent for a few seconds. I could see how guilty their faces are.

"Ha! Wow see told you. Look just leav-"

"Ally look we were just annoyed and in the heat of the moment with you. But I promise you we never meant to offended you and especially hurt you." Austin spoken

"Well guess what! You did hurt me! Yay for you guys!" I said sarcasticly.

"We're sorry ok. We're a billion times sorry. You have no idea how bad we felt. We never meant to hurt you. But what are we supposed to do?! We tried calling you texting you everything! We wanted to say sorry. But what about us huh?! You left to New York and you never even told us a damn offer about MUNY in the first place! You think we were gonna make pressure you and shit. We would never do that. We would encourage you no matter what! But you left anyways... " Austin said a little guilty but also sounds a tad angry. Which I don't know why?!

"Are you really this back on me now Austin?!... Cause guess what I COULDN'T! You have no idea how much I wanted to try and bring it up but I couldn't! I didn't know what to do with that offer Austin! I haded to pick my own dream that I always wanted to go ever since I was little or our dream that already happening! It stressed me out. But guessed what I picked overall?! And I know Cassidy told you already about this... I wanted to stayed for you guys... You guys have no idea how much you guys mean to me... We were a fucking family! But after hearing what you said about me, I had no choice and leave and obviously got a new phone and number cause I never want to hear from you guys again! I don't even want to see you now!-"

"You're lives seems to be getting better anyways." I added.

"You guys got Kira..." My eyes started to get watery.

"I just don't even know what to say Ally. But we're sorry! OK! We're sorry. We never meant to change you into THIS! And guess what!? Yes our lives has gotten better without you and that's all because of Kira! Kira was way better than you anyways and we all agreed that!" He covered his mouth and his eyes widen when he said that and so did the rest.

"Look Ally I didn't mea-

_SMACK! _

I slapped him right across the face really hard. I could see how Trish and Dez who has been just standing there not saying a word got really suprised that I hit him especially Austin since I'm such a goody goody to them before. But he knew he deserve that. His hand hold his cheek that was slapped and I could see his cheek getting red.

"Fuck you Austin! Fuck you and you too! And yes you have changed me! I don't care what you guys think about the new me anyways, so don't get your hopes up if you want me to change back to the old one who is ugly. You won't even see the old Ally Dawson no more. That bitch is long gone. This is the new Ally.-" I started to get really heated, groaned and continued,

"UGHH! You guys just don't fucking get it. Yea you know I was hurt. But do you know how much?! Huh? You shattered my heart in pieces! Before when I started living in New York, I used to cry all the time cause that memory keeps haunting back in my mind 24/7... I even cried myself to sleep sometimes... I thought its just us against the world! But no! and what also hurts the most.. I actually thought you lo-ved me A-ustin" my voice started to go weak and I haded a tear coming out. But then I tried so hard to stay strong to not break down and cry.

I could see Trish crying more and Dez eyes getting watery and Austin just motionless but he had a tear coming down his face. Trish then started walking to me and was about to put her hand on my shoulder, but I smacked it out.

"Dont you dare fucking touch me!" I yelled

I continued, "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted while having tears coming down my face again.

They started walking to the door but then Austin stopped and turned around.

"Wait Ally here.." and he took something out from his jacket and slide it on the floor and it faced me...

It was my songbook that I've thrown out the door earlier...

I picked it up and threw it hardly to Austin and it hit his chest. They were shocked.

"Throw it away! I don't need it!I could careless about that piece of shit" They just stand their in full shock.

I groaned, "UGH! JUST LEAVE!" and I pointed out the door.

They headed out the door and I could hear them walk down the stairs. I was gonna close the practice room door but at first I told them this: "DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT YOU BITCHES!" and I slammed the door.

* * *

**Sorry that this was short and possibly a sucky chapter ._. **

**But the next chapter gonna be longer anyways and hopefully a better chapter(: **

**Well anyways, review and thanks for reading! **

**Until the next chapter... Bye ~ (:**


End file.
